


Owned

by The_Alice_Killer



Series: One-Shots [25]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brothels, Drama, F/F, Friendship, Homophobia, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alice_Killer/pseuds/The_Alice_Killer
Summary: An illegal family business gets a new victim due to an illegal selling. Two friends are forced into a tough situation. Will they manage? Or will they succumb?





	Owned

"Dia-san? You're still here?"

Dia looked up from her work. Mari was standing at the door to the student council room.

"Deadlines are coming up. Why are you still here?" Dia asked as she stretched.

"Thought I'd do a little extra work." Mari said, "You done for the day?"

"I suppose." Dia stood up from her chair.

"Do you wanna walk together?" Mari asked.

Dia shrugged, "I guess we can."

The two of them headed out of the school. It was getting dark. The sun had almost set. There weren't many people out on the streets. It was only Dia and Mari.

Mari was walking a few steps behind Dia. Dia was leading the way. She wasn't exactly sure where the final destination was. She was planning to head home. She didn't know if Mari had other plans or if she was staying over.

They took a back road to cut through the town. The atmosphere was tense. Dia didn't like the feeling. She involuntarily shivered.

"I'm sorry about this, Dia-san."

Before Dia could react, a blunt object came into contact with her head. She crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Mari sighed as she set the weapon down and picked up Dia.

...

Dia woke a few hours later. She blinked open her eyes to find herself in an unfamiliar place. Dia tried to move, but found that she was restrained. Dia tried to figure out what had happened to her.

She didn't remember much. She could recall Mari saying something and then her memory was blank. Dia had no idea what to think of her current situation.

The door to the room opened up. A familiar figure entered the room. It was Mari.

"Mari-san? What's going on? Where am I?" Dia demanded.

"You're in an illegal brothel my family owns." Mari stated.

Dia's eyes widened, "W-what? Why?"

"You're going to become the newest addition to the brothel." Mari said as she closed the distance between her and Dia.

"W-what do you m-mean by that?" Dia was starting to panic.

"Exactly what it sounds like. You're a worker now. People can have their way with you as they please." Mari replied with an emotionless face.

"No! Why!? Why are you doing this!?" Dia started struggling against her restraints.

"You'll be very popular." Mari said, "People will love you."

"Mari-san, please... please let me go." Dia pleaded.

"No. But, don't worry too much right now, Dia-san. You don't have to work yet." Mari tried to calm Dia a little, "First you have to go through training."

"Training?" Dia didn't know if she really wanted to know what that meant.

"Teaching you how to behave for customers." Mari explained.

"W-who?" Dia couldn't bring herself to finish asking the question.

"I'll be training you." Mari stated.

Dia felt a slight bit of relief. She was glad it wasn't some random stranger she had never met before. That still didn't make the situation any better, though. Dia was still trapped.

"Please... if you let me go I won't tell anyone..." Dia tried to plead again.

"Nope. This decision is final." Mari stated.

"I see she's awake." A man walked into the room. Dia looked at him. She realized he was Mari's father.

Mari nodded to him, "Yes, father. I just finished explaining what was going to happen to her."

"Good. Dia, I think it's important that you know one thing. You were sold to us. Your father gave you away." Mari's father stated.

Dia felt tears prick her eyes, "He... he did what?"

"He sold you. He said he has no use for a 'defective daughter' as he put it."

"What does he mean?" Mari and Dia both asked.

"He doesn't want a daughter who is gay." Mari's father explained.

"Why not?" Mari growled, "What's so wrong with that?"

"Marriage reasons." He replied.

Dia said nothing. She stared at the ground in silence. She felt hurt.

"Dad?"

"We can respect our workers preferences." He said, "Why don't you show her where she'll stay for tonight?"

"Can she stay with me instead?" Mari asked.

"I guess." Her father shrugged and then left the room.

Mari untied Dia, "I'm sorry about your father."

"Let me go..."

"Dia-san, this is honestly better for now. Where will you go? You can't go home." Mari reasoned.

"Am I stuck here forever?" Dia asked.

"No. If someone 'buys' you, then you'll be released to them. But, dad is very picky about those things. We still care about everyone's wellbeing." Mari replied as she grabbed one of Dia's hands.

"Why is your family doing this?" Dia asked.

"I'm not really sure." Mari replied as she started leading Dia down the building.

"Mari-san... I'm scared." Dia admitted.

Mari paused, "I know. I don't want to have to do this to you... but, I don't have a choice. Dad says I have to, and I can't say no to him or else he'll hurt me."

"Is there any other way?" Dia asked as Mari drug her into a room.

"I guess. If someone manages to help you escape. Dad says if you can escape, you're free because he's just impressed. It's impossible to get out without detection. No one has succeeded." Mari replied.

She grabbed a pair of pajamas from her dresser and tossed them to Dia, "You can wear these for tonight."

"Is there a dress code?" Dia asked.

"Kinda. The show outfit is provided. The off-duty outfits aren't. You can choose one in a small 'store' we have. There's a bit of a theme, so you don't get much of a choice." Mari replied.

Dia looked down at the ground. She was holding back tears. She didn't want to cry, but this was upsetting her a lot. Mari hugged her. Dia hugged her back.

"Dia-san, I'm sorry about all of this..." Mari said, "But, I really don't have a choice."

"Y-you'll be nice to me, right?" Dia asked.

Mari tugged Dia onto the bed, "No... I can't be. Dad won't like that. I'll have to do everything the way I normally do."

"How about we escape together? You and me could leave. Then he wouldn't be able to hurt you." Dia tried to reason.

"I can't." Mari said, "I'm too afraid."

"Why do you let yourself live in fear? Why won't you fight back?"

"You haven't seen what he does to people who disobey him..." Mari mumbled as she curled up close to Dia.

"Mari-san? Are you going to do anything to help me?" Dia knew the answer probably would be in her favor, but she asked it anyway.

"I don't know... I'll see what I can do..." Mari whispered.

Mari pulled Dia into a hug. Dia curled up into Mari. She was afraid of what her fate would be.

...

The next morning, Mari woke Dia. She gave her a share of her breakfast. Dia was very quiet. She didn't say much.

"I'll take you shopping." Mari said and tugged Dia to the store.

Dia gulped as she saw the choices of outfits. They were all exposing. None of them were covering. They showed a lot of skin.

"Isn't there anything more covering?" Dia asked.

Mari shook her head. Dia hesitantly started looking at the outfits. She didn't like any of them at all. She just wanted to keep her clothes on.

"I... I don't like any of them." Dia stated.

"Too bad. This is all you got." Mari stated.

"Then you choose something for me." Dia said.

Mari grabbed an outfit. It was a crop top and underwear. Both were dark red. Mari handed it to Dia. Dia looked it over. She hated it. She wished she could not wear it.

Mari showed Dia to a dressing room. Dia hesitated at the door. She did not want to change. Mari frowned. She knew Dia wasn't going to be easy. Mari knew that if Dia didn't start doing what she had to, she'd end up getting hurt a lot worse.

"Come on." Mari tugged Dia into the room.

She stayed in there with her. Dia flushed red. She slowly started to change into the new outfit. Mari turned her back to give Dia a little bit of privacy.

"Dia-san, I understand you don't want to do this, but if you keep stalling like that, you're bound to get hurt. They'll take it as you being disobedient." Mari warned.

"Sorry..." Dia mumbled.

"It's alright. Are you done?"

"Yeah..."

Mari turned back around. Dia was trying to cover herself with her arms. She felt too exposed. Mari wrapped an arm around Dia's shoulders and guided her to the next stop. The training room.

"This is the training room." Mari stated.

"No... please... not this..." Dia froze in place as she looked around the room.

"I'm sorry." Mari made Dia sit in a chair and then she restrained her.

"Mari-san..." Dia whispered, "Why...? Why me...?"

"I don't know, Dia-san." Mari sighed, "I have a question for you."

"What is it?" Dia asked.

"Are you still a virgin?" Mari asked her.

Dia lowered her head and nodded. Mari frowned. This was not the ideal situation.

"I'll take it slow at first. I'm allowed to go a little easier on you since this is your first time." Mari promised.

That didn't really help Dia feel any better. She was still going to be hurt. Dia felt tears trying to come out again. She did her best to hold them back. She didn't want to cry. She wanted to try and stay strong.

Mari's father came in the room, "Is she ready?"

"Yes. This is her first time." Mari replied.

"Do it naturally. No extra objects." Her dad said.

"Alright." Mari agreed.

Dia hesitantly looked over at where he stood. She didn't like him being here. Dia wanted him to leave. She could bear the pain if she could still talk to Mari. With him here, though, that wasn't possible. Dia wondered if that was exactly why he was in the room with them.

Mari walked up to Dia. She traced a finger down Dia's cheek. Dia shivered slightly at the touch. Mari kept glancing at her dad. She didn't want him in the room either.

Mari cupped Dia's cheeks and pulled her into a kiss. Dia tried to pull back. Mari held her in place. Dia closed her eyes shut tightly. Mari forced her way into Dia's mouth. Dia tried to fight back against her, but it wasn't working. Mari was an expert at how to get the results she needed.

Mari pulled away. Dia gagged slightly. Mari grabbed Dia's breasts through her shirt. Dia hesitantly opened her eyes and looked at Mari. Mari had a straight face on. She was impossible to read.

Mari slid her hands under the shirt. Dia tensed up at the feeling. Mari roughly squeezed down, causing Dia to make a small cry of pain. Tears started to fall down her face. Mari ignored them and continued.

"I think you've got it down. I'll leave you to it." Mari's father said and then he finally left the room.

Mari let go of Dia. She wiped away the tears staining her face. Dia looked up at Mari with a pleading look. Mari shook her head.

"It'll be over soon..." Mari whispered as she tugged Dia's underwear down her legs.

Dia started struggling a lot more, "No! Not there!"

"I have to." Mari stated.

"N-no... please..." Dia pleaded.

"Shh..." Mari hushed her.

Dia sobbed as Mari teased a finger over her folds. Mari grabbed a bottle from nearby. She poured some of the contents onto her hand.

"W-what's that?" Dia asked.

"Lube." Mari replied.

Mari slowly lathered Dia's crotch in it. Dia was squirming as it touched. It was cold. Mari soon finished up.

"I'm going to put a finger in." Mari stated.

"H-how long?" Dia asked.

"Until you cum." Mari replied.

"W-will it hurt?" Dia asked.

Mari nodded. Dia gulped. She was terrified of this. She had never done anything close to this before. Dia only ever had gotten so far as making out with a girl.

Mari slowly started to run her finger across Dia's entrance. Dia tensed up. She was looking at Mari with nothing but fear.

"You need to relax. It'll hurt more if you tense up." Mari stated.

Dia took some deep breaths and tried to relax a little. Mari waited patiently. She kept glancing at the door. She didn't know if her dad was planning to come back in again. Mari knew if he did, she would have to hurt Dia worse. She was breaking the rules as it was. She wasn't supposed to be as nice as she was.

Dia relaxed as much as she was able to. Mari slowly pushed her finger inside. Dia whimpered in pain as Mari's finger stretched her hymen out. Mari brushed Dia's hair with her free hand. Dia was sobbing as Mari invaded her.

Mari felt bad. She hated that she had to hurt her friend. Mari knew it was only a matter of time before one of them ended up as a target. Her family liked to choose known people. It got them more money.

Mari hated this business. She knew she wasn't going to carry it on when it was handed down to her. She couldn't do it. Mari never could understand how anyone could enjoy doing this to innocent people. Especially when they were kids. Dia wasn't the youngest by a long shot. They've had way younger kids working before.

Mari sped up her fingering. She wanted this to be over as quickly as possible. Dia was still crying. The speed increase made her cry even more. Mari whispered out an apology. She felt sick. She felt awful about what she was doing.

Mari knew she needed to do something about this. She couldn't bear to let Dia keep suffering through this.

Mari's father walked into the room. Mari put on her straight face and removed her hand from Dia's hair. Dia squeezed her eyes shut. Mari prayed she would soon finish.

Thankfully, her prayer was answered. After a minute or two, Dia let out a startled yelp. Her body shook and she orgasmed. Dia fell back into the chair. She was panting and still crying. Mari pulled her finger out.

She looked over at her father. Her father nodded and left. Mari carefully untied Dia and helped her to her feet. Mari clothed Dia in what little clothing she had and then offered her a towel. Dia dried her crotch off and then wrapped it around her.

Mari helped Dia walk back to her room. Mari didn't care about the sleeping arrangement made. She was keeping Dia with her no matter what.

Mari helped Dia lay on the bed. She pulled the covers over her. Dia curled up into a ball and shoved a pillow in her face. Mari crawled in beside her.

"I'm sorry, Dia-san... I'm so sorry about all of this..." Mari whispered as she brushed Dia's hair.

Dia huddled into Mari, "I-it's okay... it's not y-your fault."

"I promise I'm going to help you. I can't let them hurt you..." Mari promised.

"Stsy safe yourself..." Dia mumbled.

"I will. Now, why don't you rest? I'll be right here if you need me." Mari kissed Dia on the head.

"Okay..." Dia curled closer to Mari.

...

The next day was tough. Mari was forced to leave Dia alone and go to school. Dia wasn't allowed to go to school.

Aqours were all concerned. Ruby reported that Dia had been missing. Mari tried her best to act like everyone else. She wanted to tell them the truth, but she couldn't.

There was one person who was able to read her. Kanan confronted Mari after school.

"Mari-chan, um... are you alright? You seem very distressed." Kanan said.

Mari knew she had been caught, "I'm not alright..."

"Is it because of Dia-san?" Kanan guessed.

Mari nodded. She wanted to tell Kanan, but she hesitated. Mari didn't know what to do. Then, she got an idea.

"Kanan-chan, I know where Dia-san is." Mari stated.

"You... do?" Kanan looked surprised.

Mari nodded, "Yep. She's in an illegal brothel."

"What!?" Kanan's eyes widened in shock.

"Look, I have a plan. You know the old playground? Go there for midnight. I'll bring Dia there." Mari stated.

"Are you sure? I can help you get her." Kanan offered.

Mari shook her head, "I can do it myself. She'll need to stay with you, though."

"Alright. Don't get yourself killed." Kanan said.

...

Mari came home from school. She was very nervous. This was the first time she had ever tried to really defy her father. She knew that if this failed, she was going to be in for it.

Mari went to her room. She was scared to find it empty. Mari didn't know where Dia was. She looked around, but determined she wasn't in the room. Mari went to go find her father.

"Dad, where's Dia?" Mari asked him once she found him.

"She's doing a trial run." Her father replied.

Mari took a deep breath, "Where?"

"Third room."

Mari went there. She was trying to keep herself composed. She couldn't show worry for Dia as much as she wanted to. She had to be emotionless around Dia or else she'd be banned from being with her.

Mari knocked on the door and walked inside. The guy who had been asked to do the trial run had just finished. He was dressing up as Mari came in.

"How did it go?" Mari forced herself to ask him.

"She needs to learn to shut up." The guy replied and then left the room.

Mari knelt down beside where Dia was sitting. Dia was curled into a wall and crying. Mari pulled her into a tight hug. Dia started crying louder as she hugged Mari back.

"Shh... it's okay... I'm here now..." Mari soothed her.

Dia took a while to quiet down. Mari didn't let go of her at all. Once Dia had calmed, Mari struggled, but picked her up. She carried Dia into her room. She set her down in the bathroom.

"Why don't you get a nice warm bath and clean up?" Mari suggested.

"S-stay..." Dia pleaded.

"I'll stay. Let me get you some clothes." Mari said.

After the bath, Dia laid down on Mari's bed. She curled up into a ball. Mari frowned as she sat beside Dia.

"It'll be alright, Dia-san. You won't suffer through this for much longer." Mari whispered.

"P-promise?"

"I promise." Mari said as she planted a gentle kiss on Dia's head.

...

When the clock hit eleven thirty, Mari put her plan into action. She shook Dia awake. Dia looked up at her with a confused look.

"Be quiet. Follow me." Mari whispered.

She handed Dia some shoes and a jacket. Dia hesitantly put them on. Mari put on some as well. She took Dia by the hand and started sneaking down the hallway. Dia was confused by what Mari was doing.

Mari opened a closet and pushed Dia inside. She closed the door after she stepped in as well. Mari pushed on the back wall and it opened to a passage. Mari motioned for Dia to follow her.

The two of them crept through the passageway. They came out into a forest. Dia grabbed Mari as she tried to walk away.

"Explain." Dia demanded quietly.

"We're escaping." Mari replied and then tugged Dia onward.

The two of them made it to the playground. Kanan was waiting there. She quickly ran over to where they were at. Kanan pulled Dia into a tight hug. She was relieved to see Dia again.

"Go. I'll probably get there around two. I have to do something first." Mari pushed them toward the entrance to the playground.

"Come on, Dia-san. You're gonna stay with me for tonight." Kanan said as she guided Dia away.

Mari took a deep breath. Once they were gone, she went in a different direction. She was going to expose her father for what he was doing. Mari had been taking photos and reports about everything he's done. She was going to turn it in to the police and hope they would stop him.

Mari knew they were after whoever was kidnapping people in the area. She hoped they'd believe her if she said it was her own family who was doing it. Mari also hoped she wouldn't be punished with them. She'd understand if she was.

...

Kanan and Dia arrived at her house. Kanan led Dia up to her bedroom. She told her she could rest up. Kanan was going to wait for Mari to come.

As Mari had predicted, it was about two when she came to Kanan's house. Kanan let her in and they went to go check on Dia. Dia was asleep on Kanan's bed.

"Mari-chan, I want more of an explanation. How did you do this?" Kanan asked.

"Would you believe me if I said my family are the ones responsible for her disappearing?" Mari asked.

Kanan's eyes went wide, "What!?"

"My family runs an illegal brothel. It's been in the family for over 5 generations now. They're the ones who are responsible for all those people who've gone missing over the years." Mari explained.

"Why was Dia-san chosen?" Kanan asked.

"Apparently her father 'sold' her to my father. He cited it was because he doesn't want a gay daughter." Mari replied.

"Are you serious?" Kanan couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Mari frowned and nodded. She sat beside Dia and ran a hand through her hair.

"I reported my family for what they've done. I also reported that as well. Let's hope the police will actually do something about it." Mari said.

"What happened to her while she was at..." Kanan didn't know what to call the place.

"You do know what a brothel is, right?" Mari asked.

Kanan nodded, "I know. I want more details."

"Let's talk about that somewhere else." Mari stated.

"Alright. Let's go to the study to talk." Kanan said.

She understood why Mari didn't want to speak about it with Dia was in the room. If Dia woke up, it wouldn't do her any good to hear those things again. Kanan and Mari went to the study to talk.

"So, tell me?" Kanan asked as she took a seat.

Mari also took a seat, "Thankfully it wasn't too much, but I had to... do it... with her... and, earlier someone else did it..."

"How bad is she?" Kanan asked in a worried tone.

"I don't think you'll be doing much with her for a long time. She probably might not even accept something like a kiss." Mari said with a sigh.

"That's okay. I'll wait as long as she needs." Kanan stated.

"I bet she's glad she has such a wonderful girlfriend."

Kanan flushed slightly at the compliment. Her and Mari went back to Kanan's room. Dia was still asleep, but it appeared as though she was having a nightmare. She was whimpering and squirming.

Kanan laid down beside Dia and gently moved her closer. Dia's struggling slowly stopped as she curled into Kanan's embrace. Dia knew she was safe, even if she was asleep. The feeling coming from Kanan was one of nothing but love. There was nothing bad about it.

Mari made a bed for herself on the floor. She didn't want to interrupt the two of them.

...

When the sun came up, they were all woken by its blinding rays. Dia hesitantly looked up at Kanan. Kanan gave her a warm smile. Dia hugged Kanan and buried her face into her shirt. Kanan brushed Dia's hair.

"Good morning, you two." Mari said as she stood up.

"Morning." Kanan replied.

Dia didn't say anything. She just looked at Mari. Mari sat down on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Mari asked Dia as she brushed some hair out of her face.

"Okay..." Dia mumbled.

"You're safe now, Dia." Mari reassured her, "I promise they aren't going to take you back."

"Are you going to school?" Kanan asked Mari.

Mari shook her head, "No. Until my family is caught, I can't. They might be able to get me."

"True. So, I guess us three can hang out here for the day. I'll stay as well." Kanan stated.

Kanan sat up. Dia refused to let go of her. Kanan shook her head and rolled her eyes fondly at Dia. Kanan patted Dia on the head.

"Shall we go get something to eat?" Kanan suggested.

Dia reluctantly let go of Kanan. Kanan held one of Dia's hands as she led her to the kitchen. Mari followed behind them.

"Anything in particular that you want?" Kanan asked.

Dia and Mari shook their heads. Kanan thought about what they could eat. She was trying to figure out if there was something they could make together.

"I can make it myself. You guys can go sit." Kanan stated.

"No. I'll make something. You guys go." Mari said and pushed Kanan and Dia toward the dinning room.

Kanan tried to argue with Mari, stating it was her house so she should cook. She gave up when Dia pulled her to the dinning room. Kanan decided to just go with what Dia wanted.

They sat down. Dia moved her chair so it was right next to Kanan's. She rested her head on Kanan's shoulder. Kanan was about to respond with a kiss, but stopped herself. She instead grabbed one of Dia's hands and squeezed it.

"Are you feeling alright?" Kanan asked her.

Dia shrugged. Kanan wasn't sure how to interpret that.

"I'd appreciate if you could give me a verbal answer." Kanan requested.

"I don't know... my emotions are just all over the place." Dia mumbled.

"Want a kiss?" Kanan asked.

Dia looked up at her. She hesitated for a moment, before she nodded. Kanan planted a quick kiss to Dia's forehead. Dia cracked a small smile.

"You can talk to us about anything, alright? Don't keep it inside." Kanan said.

"It's just... I feel like neither of you will understand..." Dia mumbled.

"I guess Mari might not, but I will." Kanan stated.

"How?" Dia questioned.

"It's not something I like to talk about... but remember that girl I dated in middle school? She wanted to have sex and I said no. She didn't take no for an answer for anything." Kanan said quietly.

Dia's eyes widened. She looked at Kanan. Kanan gave her a reassuring smile. Dia hugged Kanan. Kanan hugged her back.

"I'm alright, Dia-san. I've gotten over it." Kanan said.

"Is she still in school with us?" Dia asked.

Kanan shook her head, "She went to a different school."

Mari came into the room, "I've finished."

She set down three plates of French toast. Kanan and Dia were surprised she hadn't dropped one of the plates. Mari took a seat beside Dia. The three of them ate in silence for the most part.

"So, what are we gonna do for the day?" Mari asked after they had finished eating.

"There's not much to do here." Kanan mumbled.

"I'm sure we can find something fun to do." Mari stated.

"Like what? Even the TV is broken." Kanan rolled her eyes.

"You have some board games, don't you?" Mari asked.

"Really? You want to play board games?" Kanan asked.

"Why not? Right, Dia-san? Playing board games is fine." Mari turned to Dia.

Dia nodded. Kanan sighed and relented. She was outnumbered. The three of them went to the living room and pulled out a few board games.

They played a few. During the third game, Mari got a phonecall. She excused herself and went to answer it. She came back a few minutes later with a smile on her face.

"They've been arrested." Mari stated happily.

"That's good." Kanan replied.

"Yeah..." Dia mumbled.

"That includes your dad, Dia-san." Mari said.

Dia looked at Mari in confusion, "Why?"

"Because what he did to you is illegal too." Mari answered.

"So... can I go home then?" Dia asked.

Mari nodded, "Yep."

"What about you, Mari-chan?" Kanan asked.

Mari shrugged, "I don't know. I guess for now I'll just have to stay with someone."

"Well, you're welcome to stay here still." Kanan said.

"I'll consider it." Mari replied.

The three of them hugged. They settled down and finished up the game they were playing. Afterwards, they went to the school. It was time got practice.

Everyone was glad to see that Dia was back and okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know why DiaMari is my go-to ship for rape. I have nothing against it. Honestly, it's a good ship.
> 
> Maybe I'll write something nice about them to make up for this and the other book.


End file.
